Consumers use a variety of user devices to consume media content, including, for example, personal computers, tablets, and smart phones, among others. Many of these user devices include touch screens and methods of navigating through media content using touch controls. For example, some applications may receive touch, swipe, or a combination of touch inputs to play, pause, fast forward, rewind, and jump through media content. However, touch controls can be inaccurate and often result in “jitter,” wherein the touch screen registers unintended user inputs. For example, when a user swipes a finger across the screen, the touch screen may register unintended motions when the user removes his finger from the screen. As such, the user may not be able to accurately navigate as desired through the media asset.